Fellowship of the Phoenix
by LazyLilies
Summary: Hogwarts, never has a dull year, and this proves it! This epic tale of love,tragedy,and learning expresses the obstacles Lily and James fight to the end, and how they became the parents of a legend.Part 1 of 8.
1. The Letter

Fellowship of the Phoenix-Chapter 1: The Letters 

It was a cloudy day, just as any ordinary day on 7th Campbell Street. However one girl could say different.

Even though she was only almost 11 years old, Lily Evans had senses and abilities rarely found in any ordinary child. It was true her family was nothing special. Her father worked as a doctor in the Memoria Hospital south of their home, and her mother kept house, and had developed hobbies of her own just as any normal mother would. Petunia, Lily's sister, wasn't exactly normal, but was bossy and self centered, like some sisters are. That's normal. Isn't it?

Lily sat on her blue and white checkered bed, built in the frame of her window. Staring as the rain fell in the light of cars passing by, illuminating the whiskers of a stray tabby cat sitting on her front porch. She was pondering on what the reporter had said in the daily newspaper, _The Memoria Morning Edition_. The front photo had been of a beautiful snowy owl with an envelope in its beak, flying through the air.

_"…These birds have been known to deliver such things as this envelope to humans just like the popular Carrier pigeon. These birds have been known to make an appearance all over England every year during the end of July since at least the 1700's, and this year isn't any different." _

Lily recalled news articles like this every late July since she was three years old. However, even Lily didn't know the purpose of these owls flying about England.

Then, as if reading her thoughts, a silvery-brown barn owl swooped down in front of her window. There was something in its beak.

Lily jumped up instantly, swung the silky blue curtains aside, unbolted the lock, and threw open her rain-dashed window. Drops of rain spattered her face as Lily stuck her head out the window to see the barn owl gracefully drop the letter, which soared into the slot in the door for the mail.

Without bothering to close her window, Lily raced down the hallway, red hair trailing behind her, as she ran down the long stairway bumping into Petunia on the middle step. Petunia gave a scream, but Lily didn't care she had a feeling, just a feeling, that the letter was for her. But when she rounded the last step she saw no letters in front of the door, but heard a familiar whistle in the parlor. Father was home.

She daintily walked into the parlor, greeting her mother, who was silently washing dishes in the corner of the kitchen where the sink was located, as if nothing had happened, and waltzed up to the table where her father sat reading a letter.

"Hello, Father. How was your day?" Lily asked innocently.

Her father paused, only just noticing she was there. "Busy darling, had quite a few appointments to take care of."

"That's to bad. I know you don't like to stay to late. What are you reading?" Lily replied.

"Just the bills. Nothing special, but I don't know why Aunt Natalie hasn't sent us her monthly letter!" Mr. Evans exclaimed.

Taking the chance, Lily replied " Maybe it's in here." Lily made a gesture to the four letters lying on the table.

Mr. Evans decided to accept this suggestion and picked up the pile of mail next to him. He put the first two aside. (Both of which were bills.) Lily panicked, only two letters left! Then he removed the front letter, and there in his hand was a rain-stained envelope. The address read,

Miss Lily Evans 

7th Campbell Street

4th House Down, Memoria, England

Farthermost Room Upstairs 

Mr. Evans read the address again before giving it a peculiar look, and handing it to his daughter.

Lily couldn't believe it. Yet it was staring her in the face embossed in emerald green writing. She turned it over to see a seal. On the front were a lion, a raven, a serpent, and something of a badger. All of these animals were printed in black on a background of a coat of arms, with a majestic "H" in the very center.

It was then, just as she was about to open the strange letter, when she heard a knock at the door.

Her mother dashed to the door and opened it to reveal a woman in green robes.

Planted a top her head was a slanted green Witches hat, which bore a peacock feather. She wore green robes of velveteen, which covered her feet. The sleeves were long and wide, and they revealed slender hands, one of which held another bundle of four letters.

"Good evening. I have some business to take care of about a letter, which was sent to a Miss Lily Evans." The woman stated.

Lily's mother allowed the woman in, and called for the rest of the family. (Petunia objected, but was forced by her father to join her family in the parlor.)

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, I wrote a letter to this young lady a few weeks ago." She gestured to Lily.

"I'm sorry, but I only just received it, I haven't read any of it." Lily answered before her parents could question the professor, "That is, if it's this letter." She held up the letter, addressed to her.

"The very same." The Professor answered, "Why don't you read it?" She said.

Lily did as she was told, and opened the letter. What was inside she couldn't believe. It said,

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Lily heard her mother gasp, and saw her father staring at the letter, open-mouthed, but Petunia glared at Lily.

Petunia had always been spoiled. So Lily couldn't help but feel victorious as her mother squealed and hugged her in delight.

Now the woman spoke again.

"Lily, you must realize that you are very lucky to be chosen as a witch from a family of non-magic folk, also known as muggles in the wizarding world." She paused, "Because you have been raised by muggles, you will therefore have a magic family to guide you, they having more knowledge than your parents about the world of magic." She then took the top letter of her bundle, and handed it to Lily. "Your family is the Turner family. Also, you have to agree to the laws of the wizarding world, and Hogwarts or you will be expelled from the school, or perhaps even the wizarding community."

Lily was becoming nervous. There were so many rules! Then the Professor handed each of her parents a letter.

"Being the responsible guardians of Miss Lily Evans, you both must also agree to the rules of secrecy of the wizarding world." The Professor said. "We will be giving you updates on your daughters progress for the first two months, then it will be up to your daughter to write."

Both parents scanned the letters given, before each signing their name on their letter, which they handed back to the Professor.

"And, this letter is private business from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." And the Professor handed her the final letter.

The Professor told Lily that she was the Turners responsibility now, and she shook the Evans' hands before leaving in a ray of light.


	2. Noelle, the Books and the Dream

Chapter 2- Fellowship of the Phoenix-Noelle, The Books, and the Dream 

As soon as the Professor left, Lily rushed up to her room.

When she got to her room, however she found the window open, and sitting on the sill was the beautiful silvery-brown barn owl that delivered the letter that she knew would change her life.

Not sure exactly what to do, Lily took a timid step toward the owl.

Expecting it to fly away, she was taken quite a back when the owl flew gracefully to her, rather than soar away in fear.

The owl landed on her shoulder, and pecked affectionately at her ear.

Tickled by this owls clean feathers, (which were slightly damp) Lily giggled. She found a few crackers she kept in a plastic bag under her bed, and fed them to the owl.

She closed the window, and observed the damage the rain had brought to her pillow.

She then set her mind upon opening the two other letters she had received from the Professor.

The first one she opened had a seal on the back, with the letter "T" on it in swirled handwriting.

She opened it carefully, without breaking the seal, and pulled out another letter. It read,

Dear Miss Evans,

Congratulations on being accepted into the magical world! I am Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, mother of your "Guardian family" from the wizarding world. My duties to help you in your first year at Hogwarts, include first taking you to a place called Diagon Alley. It is a place non-magic folk do not know about, so don't feel bad if you don't know where or what it is. It is the place that witches and wizards go to get their necessities. I will be taking you there on the 8th of August, with my three children who attend Hogwarts at the time. Until then, this owl is yours to keep. Her name is Noelle, if you have any questions send her with them.

-Elizabeth Turner

P.S. Some books for you to read will arrive in a few days. I hope you like to read. –E.T.

"Noelle!" Lily said to the owl, "That's your name!"

As if in response, the owl nodded her head, and continued to eat.

Then Lily remembered the other letter the Professor had given her.

This letter had another seal on it. Identical to the one she had received earlier. It read,

Dear Miss Evans,

I'd like to congratulate you on your admittance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however I'm probably not the only one to congratulate you. Your parents must be very proud.

I have something to add to their pleasure. Lily, you have been chosen, personally by me, to become a member of a group of students also chosen for particular abilities that you will be able to learn. These lessons won't start however until everyone knows their basic spells. An owl will be sent to you to confirm the first meeting. Each student will meet with me individually before starting lessons with a particular Professor that you seem most comfortable with, and in whose class you show particular ability. Until September,

-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Remember this, some of the most real things are the things we dream. –Professor Dumbledore

"Particular abilities?" Lily asked herself, "I have particular abilities!"

And what did he mean that some of the most real things are the things we dream? Was the answer to her "Particular abilities" in her dreams?

That night after dinner, Lily revealed the contents of the letter to her parents, who just like the Professor said, squealed even more. Though she intentionally left out the P. S. part.

"Lily, take Harry and go, it's him, he's found us!"

Lily looked around, to find a baby boy with dark black hair and emerald eyes, nestled in a woman's arms. The woman looked just like her!

Emerald eyes, scarlet-orange hair, white skin, and they had the same name!

Then she heard the voice again,

"Don't hurt them, take me instead!"

Then another voice came.

"I want the boy!"

"You can't take him!"

Then Lily heard the new voice say something she couldn't understand and a green light flashed, and she saw a man with black ruffled hair, and full-moon glasses fall dead to the floor.

Then it was as if she were hearing herself.

"J-!" the woman screamed, but Lily didn't hear the rest.

Lily awoke to find her nightgown sticking to her, sweat rolling down her face. She had had dreams like this before, always involving that woman who looked like her, and the man with the glasses and dark hair.

Lily sat there for hours. The sun was now streaming in through her window.

The doorbell rang.

"Darling, would you get that?" Came Mrs. Evans voice from the kitchen.

Lily jumped up from the table instantly to get the door.

She opened the door to a man with a large package.

"I have a package for a Lily Evans." The man said.

"I'm Lily." Lily answered.

The man asked her to sign a slip of paper, and dropped the package inside the house.

The return address only had a name.

Mrs. Elizabeth Turner

"They're the books!" Lily exclaimed as her mother came in to see what it was.

Lily and her mother pried the top open. There inside the package lay at least 11 books.

There was _Hogwarts a History_,_ Quidditch through the Ages_,_ Standard Book of spells: Book 1_, _Charms: The Basics_, _Potions and Things_, _The Forbidden Forest: What is in There?_, _Sorcerers and their Achievements_, _The Other Schools_, _How to Manage Your Everyday Owl_, _Pro's and Con's: Healers and their Abilities_, and_ Dreams of the Future:How to Deal with Visions._ Lily couldn't believe it. She was in heaven! So many books, and so many things to learn!

For the next few days, the Evans family saw none of Lily except for at meals. She was constantly reading, for she was determined to finish every last book before Mrs. Turner came. She didn't want to look like a fool in the wizarding world.

Lily particularly enjoyed the longest book, _Hogwarts a History_. It had answers to almost all of her questions.

In it she read about the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Ruina Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. She also read about the classes taught in Hogwarts, the Hogwarts grounds, and the nearby village called Hogsmede. The book mentioned the Forbidden Forest a bit, and when she finished she went straight on to the book about the Forbidden Forest. She was really interested in all the creatures found inside including centaurs, boggarts, trolls in the more mountainous part, unicorns, giants, hippogriffs, a dragon here or there, and even werewolves, which she found particularly interesting.

For days she read of quidditch plays, werewolves, the best foods for owls, a few basic charms and spells to learn once she had a wand, Zonko's Joke Shop, Nicholas Flamel, Beaubatons the magic school in France, basic potions, animagus, and more.

Two books caught her attention the most though. The one on futuristic dreams, and the other on healers abilities.

As she read it appeared that healers were people who had great capacity for love. However, you were lucky to meet a healer, because they only appeared every 50 years! The book said that every time they used their abilities, they would change. Though to Lily's anger it didn't specify how. She also read that healers were also called "transference healers", because when they took a wound away it would be transferred to the healer, if they didn't curse it upon something else. Healers could, however, do hand magic, and had futuristic dreams!

Was this the particular talent that the headmaster had meant? Did he think she had the gift of healing, and futuristic dreams? Is that what he meant by "The most real things can be the things we dream." She could only wait. What else could she do?


	3. New Acquaintances and He who is Feared

Chapter 3- Fellowship of the Phoenix- New Acquaintances and He ho is Feared 

It was a bright day outside, perfect weather. The sun shining, fluffy white clouds, but Lily couldn't notice. She was too nervous.

Today was August 8th. Mrs. Turner would come with her children today. They were to go to Diagon Alley.

Because of all the books she read Lily already had a sense of what the place was like. Actually she felt she'd been there before just by reading the books.

Lily had in fact finished all the books a week in advance, and had sent Mrs. Turner a letter explaining her thanks and excitement, asking if she had any more books.

Mrs. Turner sent this note in return in the same loopy handwriting,

Dear Lily,

I will send you more books, but I'll have to ask our neighbors, the Potters. They have a huge library! I too am excited about going to Diagon Alley, in fact you'll probably know it better than me, because of all the books you've read! If I failed to mention this before, please accept my apologies, one of my daughters, Charlotte, is also entering Hogwarts this year. She will be joining us with one of her friends, the Potters niece, Maggie. I await meeting you, the books should be in, in about 2 days.

-E. Turner

Just as Mrs. Turner had promised, the books came in 2 days. She had just finished the last one, _He who is Feared_. 

The book was relatively short. It talked vaguely of the most feared wizard to walk the land since Salazar Slytherin.

He was called (and it said his name only in fine print),

Lord Voldemort.

He was the leader of a group known as Death Eaters, whose enemies were known as aurors. He captured the lives of innocent people.

He killed muggleborns.

Anyone who got in this murderers way, would usually end up dead.

_"…Unlucky souls lose their lives in place of defending themselves, or those they love. To dispose of his victims, he uses the deadliest curse known to this world._

_Avada Kedavra, the killing curse."_

When Lily had first read this, she had felt frozen.

It was the same spell she had heard in her dream for years. She was positive.

She had revisited the dream that very night in fact, and now she understood the dream.

The man was protecting, what she assumed was, his family.

The second voice was Lord Voldemort.

He had wanted the baby boy whose name must be Harry.

But Lily still didn't know why, or who the family was. But, her darkest fear, was that she would grow up to be the woman, and because she was muggleborn, whoever the baby and the man were, they would die.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A black car pulled up in front of the Evans home. The Turners had arrived.

"Mother, they're here!" Lily exclaimed.

But, her mother was already at the door. "Come in.", her mother said, "You must be Ms. Turner."

Lily saw a bright blonde woman at the door. She had brown eyes, pink lips, she wore a tweed gray cloak, and a red sweater, and to lily's astonishment, jeans!

Lily was now feeling over dressed. She was wearing a green skirt, white T-shirt, and a light tan button-up coat, with skin-toned flats.

The woman entered by Mrs. Evans invitation, to reveal a bright faced girl, about Lily's age with brown hair and eyes, and a beautiful white smile, which matched Lily's shirt. This must be Charlotte.

"You must be my little reader, Lily." Mrs. Turner joked.

"Yes ma'am." Lily answered.

"Lily, this is Charlotte. My daughter I told you about." She gestured to the girl.

The girl instantly looked to her mother," You told her about me!" Charlotte looked surprised.

"Of course, I wouldn't want her to get scared when she met you. You talk so fast, you'd sound like something out of this world!"

Charlotte blushed, "You sound just like Maggie ' Don't talk to fast to begin with, or say anything offensive, or she might rethink going to Hogwarts with us!'" Charlotte mimicked.

The mothers and Lily laughed, but Charlotte only smiled her brilliant smile.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily waved to her mother before climbing into the back of the car, filled to the brim with kids!

She sat next to Charlotte whom she'd been talking with, while the mothers chatted.

"Lily, these are my children," Mrs. Turner said pointing to a girl in the front seat, and another girl and boy in the middle. "And this is Maggie Potter." She said now pointing to a girl who looked exactly like Lily.

Maggie had green eyes, and white skin, and a slim vs. athletic body. The only difference was Maggie's red hair was wavy, and lily's hair was straight.

"How do you do?" Said the girl.

"How do you do?" Lily replied.

For a moment there was an awkward silence, as Mrs. Turner circled the car to the drivers seat.

"Alright," Charlotte cleared her throat. "Time for introductions. Lily this is Anne, and Lydia they're twins, and sixth years in Ravenclaw."

Charlotte addressed the girl in the front seat with Charlotte's mother, and the girl in the seat to her right in the middle. They both had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, pink lips and skinny, but strong bodies.

"And this," Charlotte began again, "Is Scottie, he's a second year in Gryffindor."

Charlotte motioned to the only boy in the car sitting in the left seat of the middle. Scottie had curly brown hair, caramel eyes, and an athletic body. He was rather dashing actually.

"Hello." Lily said to Charlotte's siblings.

They all nodded and greeted her in response.

"So Lily, are you interested in quidditch?" Asked Charlotte.

"Very much!" Lily replied, "I especially like the seeker, and chaser roles."

"Really!" Mrs. Turner said, "Lydia is a chaser for Ravenclaw, and Scottie aren't you trying out for Gryffindor seeker this year?"

"Yes mum." Scottie answered, " I've been practicing at the Potters with James, Maggie, Charlotte, and Lydia."

"I hope I get into Gryffindor." Charlotte shouted,

"Me too! We could all be chasers!" Maggie exclaimed.

"That's great!" Lily answered. "But, I thought quidditch pitches were as long as 2 acres at least. How do you have that much space."

"The potters own 7 acres of land. Don't you Maggie?" Lydia asked Maggie.

"Yes my cousins family is very rich, it's really fun living with my Aunt and uncle."

Lily was a little confused, "Why do you live with your cousins family?"

Maggie looked at Lily for a moment, and Lily felt sorry she had even asked.

"You know what Death Eaters are right?"

Lily nodded.

"They killed my parents when I turned nine years old. We were having a birthday party for James and I, we have the same birthday. Before we could stop them, they blasted the door, and killed my brother, my sister, and my parents. The only reason James, and his family escaped with me, were because my Uncle's an auror."

"A dark wizard catcher." Lily hushed, Poor Maggie.

"Ever since, I've lived with them." Maggie explained.

"I'm sorry." Lily said, and put her arm around Maggie.

Maggie smiled.

" Hey! Look!" Charlotte shouted.

"It's the Leaky Cauldron!" the car exclaimed. "We're here!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as the group of 7 all got out of the car, Charlotte took both Lily and Maggie's hands, and pulled them with her inside the black building.

But, then she caught Lily's look of confusion, "The muggles can't see it. It has a spell on it." Lily understood, and allowed herself to be pulled inside.

The inside was huge, and candle-lit. People stared as the group made it's way through the shop.

Then Mrs. Turner stopped them next to a heavy man in a black-green suit.

"Lydia, Anne, Scottie, I think you'll remember Professor Slughorn the potions teacher. Girls this is Professor Slughorn, he will be your potions teacher this year."

"How do you do?" The professor greeted,

"How do you do?" the three girls asked in unison.

"Elizabeth who are these lovely little ladies?" He asked again.

"Sir," Mrs. Turner started, "This is Maggie Potter, Harold Potters niece."

"Niece? Oh so she's Paul's and Margaret's little girl, young lady you have potion skills in your blood, both parents, marvelous! I await your first potions lesson in anticipation! And is this one yours Elizabeth?" He asked pointing to Charlotte.

"Yes she's-" But Charlotte cut her off.

"I'm Charlotte, her youngest daughter. I'm the younger sister of Lydia. I've heard a lot about you! I can't wait for potions! By what she told me your class is really fun, and she just loves your teaching!" Charlotte blurted.

Lydia hid her head in her hands, but not in vain.

The professor nudged Lydia, "If that be the case, 10 points to Ravenclaw when we get back." And Lydia smiled.

"And who is this, I don't remember the Potters having twins."

Mrs. Turner laughed, "No sir they didn't. This is Lily Evans, a new member of the wizarding world."

Lily blushed. He had thought she and Maggie were twins!

" Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you! I hope your among my jewels when it comes to potions my dear. Maybe you and Miss Potter will be my next duo."

Lily glanced at Maggie, Maggie's face was a light with every joy.

Maggie hadn't had anyone as close to a sister since Charlotte had moved to 15th Glista Lane. Maybe this girl, Lily, would change that.

"Well it's been nice to visit with you Professor, I hope we hear good reports at end of term." Mrs. Turner said, "But we really must go. Stuff to buy, things to see, places to be."

"Of course! I'll see you children at school."

The group took turns shaking the Professors hand.

"Good-bye Professor, I can't wait for potions!" Lily said before leaving.

The Professor chuckled as he watched the young girl skip after her new friends.

"There's something I like about that girl." The professor said to himself before turning back to his drink.


	4. Diagon Alley Part 1

Chapter 4- Fellowship of the Phoenix- Diagon Alley Part 1

Lily skipped after her friends, and out the iron black door towards the rear of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Professor Slughorn seems very nice, I bet I'll find potions rather enjoyable." Lily said to her friends.

"Maybe, but so far quidditch is still my favorite subject." Charlotte answered.

"Except for the fact that it isn't a subject Lottie."

It was Anne. She'd spoken barely at all on the trip to the Leaky Cauldron. She'd been reading a book on 6th year spells the whole time to what Lily had noticed.

"Just because you disapprove of quidditch, and wouldn't be caught on a broom for anything, Anne, doesn't mean you have to criticize those who find happiness in great heights on a broomstick, with the wind blowing through their hair." Charlotte began,

"Char- don't!" Maggie begged, but it was to late, Charlotte had gotten to Anne.

"I wasn't criticizing! But I'll admit, I think quidditch is just as useful as your big mouth!" Anne taunted.

"Well your snobby-like ways don't exactly bring pleasure to my life either!" Charlotte shot back.

"Girls!" Mrs. Turner had overheard, "It's no use fighting during times such as this, and in front of guests too!" She scolded.

"Sorry mum." The two girls hung their heads in shame, though still glaring at one another.

Mrs. Turner nodded at the girls slightly, and then gently pushed Scottie out of in front of her.

She took out a long slender, carved wand of cherry-tree wood, and touched a combination of bricks, each in turn, with it gracefully.

To Lily's amazement, the bricks began to roll back to reveal the most magical town square she'd seen in her entire life.

There were thousands of witches, and wizards everywhere. Shops around every corner, and window displays of the most foreign things Lily had ever seen!

"So where do we start this year?" Scottie asked politely.

"Check your lists everyone." Mrs. Turner asked the group of kids surrounding her.

Lily quickly pulled hers out of her jacket pocket, but Maggie just looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't bring mine." Maggie apologized.

Lily told her they could share hers, and huddled with the rest of the group.

"Oh! I completely forgot, we have to go to Gringotts first to open Lily's account." Mrs. Turner gasped, "Everyone follow me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"May I help you?" Asked an old goblin on a tall desk. The Turners, Lily, and Maggie had just arrived at the wizard bank, Gringotts.

"Yes I'm here to open the new account of Miss Lily Evans, and the Turners. Maggie you have your money already from your Aunt do you not?" Mrs. Turner questioned.

"Yes ma'am." Maggie answered.

"And do you have the keys?" Asked the goblin again.

Mrs. Turner pulled two gold keys from her cloak pocket, and showed them to the goblin, who inspected them reading aloud the numbers "524", and "416".

A few moments later…

Lily stared in awe as the group made their way through the many roads leading to the thousands of vaults containing what Lily expected to be the wizard coins, formally known as knuts, sickles, and galleons.

They reached Lily's small vault, 524, in little time, took a handful each and stuffed it into a small bag.

Next, they visited the Turner vault, which was about half full! Each child took as much as they could carry (by the orders of their mother), and put their shares each in a different colored bag.

Anne's was an elegant green, Lydia's was royal blue, Scotties was goldenrod, Charlottes was scarlet, and Mrs. Turners was white with a black rim.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright, lets split up so we finish before nightfall." Said Mrs. Turner. "Scottie you go with Lily, and Maggie come with Anne, and me, and Charlotte go with Lydia, we'll all meet at Mistress Maples Sweet Shop, save some money for the sweets, Mistress Maples strawberry cauldron cakes, and Chococream Dreams are divine." Mrs. Turner blurted before giving Charlotte a stern look, because she wanted to go with Lily and Maggie, and departing towards the robe shop with Anne, and Maggie.

The new duo made their way to a store called Flourish and Blotts, before Scottie asked Lily what books she needed. She answered,

_Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them by Newt Scamander_, and

_The dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

"That's what it says on my list." Lily answered, but she also noticed another batch of books below the top list scribbled out in a loopy handwriting she'd seen before, the headmasters.

They read (and she read them aloud),

_Hands On! A Guide to Hand Magic: Volume 1 by Author Unknown_

_Dreams and Similarities: How to Handle Your wildest Dreams by Author Unknown_

_Healer Strengths and Weaknesses: Volume 1by Elissa Mortomore_

_Healer Strengths and Abilities: Primer Version by Elissa Mortomore_

_Stopping Time: Skills of Time Stopping by Author Unknown_

_Translation, a Spiritual Gift by Mecta Brewesky_

_Elemental Control by Author Unknown_

_Shape Shifting, a Transfiguration Talent by Melanie Moreska_

_Mind Reading, Uncommon in Your Average Mind by Tea Mo_

_Mind Control: Use it Wisely by Rajan Summa_

_Invisibility by Author Unknown_

"These are a lot of Books." Lily explained. Then Scottie spoke up.

"Those books I had to get last year! For my healing power tests." Scottie blurted.

Lily was confused. Healing powers? Then she got an idea. She pulled out the special letter from the headmaster she had received,

"Scottie did you get a letter like this last year?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it looked just like that except it had my name on it instead."

"Really?" Lily asked quietly, "Well we better start looking, because it looks like you have a lot of books as well!" and he did.

Scotties letter had all the necessary 2nd year books. and more in the headmasters handwriting. Except he only had,

_Hands On! A Guide to Hand Magic: Volume 2 by Author Unknown_

_Healer strengths and Abilities: Volume 2 by Elissa Mortomore_

_Elemental Fire Power by Westordon Milikison_

"Yeah I guess so. Let's start in the hogwarts section near the back. Maybe we'll find them over there." Scottie suggested.

"Let's." Lily answered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Soon everything was bought except the Lily's first wand. As they trudged down the street with their new school supplies.

"Last stop, Olivanders!" Shouted Scottie, "Then we can go to Mistress Maples Sweet Shop."

The two arrived in front of an old looking shop in 5 minutes, and Lily was getting tired, although the alley gave no hint of nightfall, besides a few falling shadows.

"You go in, and meet me at Flourish and Blotts in under an hour." Scottie told Lily.

Lily was all of a sudden frightened for a moment." Why are you leaving?" she didn't want to be alone in a strange shop, in a new place.

Scottie replied, "Well finding your first wand is kind of a private thing, because you're finally of age to receive the responsibility of a wand. You really should go in by yourself."Now Lily felt herself turning pale.Scottie gave Lily a reassuring look, "You'll be okay." Scottie said, trying to comfort her. He knew what it was like to go into Olivanders by yourself. He had had to the year before, except his entire family had been watching him through the window. Even his muggle father, and younger brother, Emmitt.

Lily watched him leave, and turned to face the shop, and whispered, "Here I go."

Lily opened the door to a messy room loaded with thin boxes, file cabinets, and wood shavings.

Lily noticed a boy about her age at the counter a small box in front of him, and a wand in his hand. There was also an old looking man behind the befuddled desk, completely loaded with loose wands, purple cotton, papers of names with a specific wand next to it, and a tape measurer.

"Good day!" The man greeted her from behind the desk. "Looking for a wand? First one?"

"Lily nodded, although she was staring at the boy, he turned around to reveal a dark face, handsome dark brown hair that hung over his face perfectly, and beautiful sad eyes. He smiled at her, and said "Haven't found a wand yet 'eh Maggie?"

This boy knew Maggie!

"I'm sorry," Lily answered "But I'm not Maggie."

The boy stared at her as f he didn't believe her. "Cum'on Maggie, who're you tryin' to kid, it's me Sirius."

Lily was starting to get frustrated. "I'm not Maggie. I'm-", however the boy named Sirius didn't let her continue.

"Maggie I know who you are, and you know who you are so let's get over this little joke and-" But now it was Lily's turn to interupt. She was by now quite mad, and was determined to get her say.

"I'm not Maggie Potter! I'm Lily Evans! And if you're quite finished, I'd like to buy my wand, because I need to meet Scottie at Flourish and Blotts in half an hour!" Lily shouted.

Sirius was astounded at this girl's behavior, and had no doubt whatsoever that this was not Maggie Potter, his best friends cousin.

"You know Scottie? Scottie Turner?" Sirius asked.

Lily softened down a bit, and even smiled while nodding her head. "Yes, his family is my guardian family, I'm new to the wizarding world. This is my first time in Diagon Alley."

Sirius gave a gorgeous grin, "Well that changes everything! I love meeting new people! Sirius Black at your service." and he gave a mock bow, before sticking his hand out to shake.

"Lily Evans." And she shook his hand.


	5. Diagon Alley Part 2

A/N: Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews and the hits! Although if you're just reading my story, you have an account, and your not reviewing PLEASE DO! I can't write chapter 6 until I have 2 reviews for chapter 4 and this chapter below. And anyone can review, but please not to many flames okay? This chapter is dedicated to angelcandi, lilybookworm, Jumpernumbernine, Starlight1234, CrystalPrincess13, xlovexcoffeexandxrocknroll, and all my friends mentioned on my profile! Please R&R!

-Hermione-lilypotter1234

Chapter 5- Fellowship of the Phoenix- Diagon Alley Part 2

In no time at all, it seemed Sirius had left with his new wand, heading in the direction of Flourish and Blotts to talk with Scottie.

Then Lily turned to the front desk.

"I'm here for my first wand." Lily said, trying to keep her excitement in.

"Then let's take some measurements!" The old man said joyfully, and picked up the lanky tape measurer.

"Ah. Yes. I see." The man said to himself, and he walked over to the desk, and picked up a quill. However the tape measurer kept measuring on it's own.

"Now that's quite enough." The man scolded. The tape measurer had sped up and was measuring Lily so fast she could hardly see.

The tape measurer fell to floor obediently, and the man beckoned her to the desk.

"Now," He spoke up, "I'm Mr. Olivander, and as it appears you'll need a very rare type of wand. I do have quite a large stock of your wand type so let's get them-." Mr. Olivander left towards the rear of the shop, still talking to himself, as he pulled out about five wand boxes, all different looking, and set them on the desk.

He picked up a box of pure purple, and opened it.

"This is a wand of pure mahogany, 16 inches, maybe a bit long, but you'll grow into it, made with unicorn hair." He described it to her.

Lily knew what "made with unicorn hair" meant, so she gently picked up the wand and gave it flick.

Glass shattered, and wands flew off the shelves.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry I-" Lily was so ashamed, she didn't know that was going to happen!

"Please my dear don't be sorry," Mr. Olivander told Lily, "That simply means this is not to be your wand. For the wand chooses the wizard, or witch in this case." And he took the wand from her trembling hands.

"Try this." He said opening a black box this time, "Cherry-wood, 13 inches, dragon-heart string."

Lily cautiously took the wand, and gave it a gentle flick.

Three file cabinets flew open, spraying notes everywhere.

"'Parrently not." Mr. Olivander concluded, and Lily set the wand down on the desk, shaking with fear.

Lily went through all of the leftover three Mr. Olivander had originally brought out. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever own a wand.

Mr. Olivander looked into Lily's eyes for a moment.

In some cases he knew, the host chose the wand.

He stared deeply into the young girls emerald eyes, and he saw something only a healer possessed.

A healer jewel.

Every healer had one, a certain color that determined their gifts. However, one could not just tell a healer of their jewel color, or the healer could lose something.

No one knows what a healer loses, (wether it's money, abilities, possessios, or love) when someone tells them their color, if they don't know whattheir color it is, because no healer has ever been told without knowing. Except one healer at the time of the four founders. A black jewel healer.

"Miss…" Mr. Olivander stopped, he didn't recall her name.

"Evans. Lily Evans." Lily offered.

"Miss Evans, has anyone told you that you are blessed with special abilities?" Mr. Olivander asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Ah, and do you have any idea whatabilities you possess?"

Lily thought about this for a moment. She had an idea, but she wasn't for certain.

"Well, I have an idea, but I don't know for sure. The headmaster wrote me this note after I received my letter accepting me to Hogwarts." She handed him the letter from the headmaster.

Mr. Olivander scanned the note quickly, and smiled at the "P.S.".

Now he knew what wand would accept Miss Evans.

He handed her back the letter, and motioned for her to follow him.

Lily walked behind the man, wondering what he was thinking. He led her down a combination of walkways to a dusty wood-and-glass cabinet. It contained red boxes on the bottom shelf, orange on the second up, gold on the third up, emerald on the fourth up, sapphire on the next, violet/purple on the third from the top, black ebony on the second down, and last, white at the very top.

"What is this?" Lily asked in awe.

Mr. Olivander met eyes with Lily, "Remember how I said you required a special wand?"

Lily nodded. She was a little confused.

"And you remember what the Headmaster wrote about your having special abilities?"

Lily nodded again, smiling now, for she understood.

"They have a connection." Lily whispered.

"Yes." Mr. Olivander whispered back. "And what do you think your special abilities are?"

"Futuristic dreams." Lily started.

"Where did you learn that from" Mr. Olivander hinted.

"From a book about dreams and heal-" she stopped. Then she remembered what Scottie had said.

"I got that same letter last year before my **HEALERS** test!"

Lily looked at Mr. Olivander with big eyes.

"You mean to say that I'm a transferrance healer."

"Are you?" Mr. Olivander smiled, "The first step to a becoming a great witch is believing what _you _think is true." He paused for a second so Lily could ponder what he'd said, before she asked,

"So which one of these wands am I to try?"

Mr. Olivander smiled again, "Which do you _feel_ you should try first."

Lily thought about this for a moment, as he opened the cabinet.

She stared at the red ones on the bottom, but she didn't feel any different. Then she stared at the orange boxes, but again felt nothing. It took her a while as she stared also at the gold, emerald, sapphire, violet, and black boxes. She didn't feel any different at all, and her hope was faltering.

With almost no faith left, she stared at the section of white wands on top, and **BOOM**!

She jumped, she hadn't seen or expected such a feeling to come. It was just there all of a sudden as she stared at the pure white boxes on the top shelf.

Mr. Olivander didn't wait the whole time for her to finally stare at the white boxes on top, because he already knew which color healer she was.

He had seen it in her eyes.

The white healer jewel. Just as he had seen the green, gold and violet ones in three other girls eyes that same day, and the red and black in young two young boys last year. Still, two more were left.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few minutes later Lily had found her wand in one of the white boxes.

Ivory maple wood, 12 inches, with a phoenix feather.

She checked her watch to see what time it was. She had 5 minutes to find Scottie.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There you are!" Scottie said to Lily as she joined him in front of the bookshop. "Barely on time, you must live your life on the line!" He joked.

Lily smiled.

"Which wand did you get?" he asked curiously.

Lily showed him the white box, and opened it.

Scottie just stared in amazement at the box as though he'd seen it before.

"What is it?" Lily inquired. She thought he was mocking her by just staring at the box.

"It's just- I mean- that's a healers wand."

Lily nodded at him. She knew what he meant. He hadn't figured out that she was a healer.

But Scottie was still staring at her in amazement, which turned into a knowing smile. "It's just, I have- well I'll keep it a surprise."

"What?" Lily asked,

"You'll see. Let's go." Scottie said, "We have one more place to go before we have to take you home. Mistress Maple's Sweet Shop."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lily, look at these." Scottie and Lily were in the quarter acre sized candy shop, and the others hadn't arrived yet.

"What are those?" Lily wrinkled her nose at a basket of grotesque looking lollypops.

"They're called Death Pops. Not to pretty 'huh? But don't worry they don't make people die. You'll see people eat them around Halloween before the costume party in the great hall makes 'em look rather nasty it does." Scottie answered laughing.

Then a shrill voice was heard, "LILY!" Charlotte and Lydia had arrived.

"How was your first adventure around Diagon Alley Lily?" asked Lydia.

"Great!" Lily exclaimed, "This is so much better than going to the mall with Mum and Petunia." She giggled.

"Hey everyone! We're here!" Mrs. Turner, Anne, and Maggie had just arrived. "Everyone have fun?"

"Yes!" They all chimed in together.

"Excellent, now go get what you want, and we'll sit at that table in the back that I've reserved in a few minutes. You can put yur bags on it if you want."

"Maggie!" Lily and Charlotte screamed.

Maggie was coming towards them with three bags in hand. All of which contained her necessities.

"How were your trips?" She asked as the trio made their way to the table in back to put their stuff on.

"Brilliant!"

"Fascinating!" They exclaimed.

"What do you say we ought to get ladies?" Maggie pulled out a red crimson bag, bulging with knuts, sickles and galleons.

"Woah!" Lily said in amazement, she'd spent almost everything on supplies, and her special wand.

"My aunt wants me to bring home a few treats, she already cameto Diagon Alleyyesterday with my cousin, and she forgot to come here, so she asked if I would buy some color changing chocolates, Strawberry Dream Cream, Orange Heaven Patties and anything else that looks good! But I told her I needed something to buy gifts for my friends so she handed me this lot. She also doesn't know I'm buying some things for James that she wouldn't let him have." Maggie giggled, so did the girls.

In less than 10 minutes the three girls had bought 1 pound of Double Delicious Fudge, a ½ pound of strawberry cauldron cakes, and 3 pumpkin pasties. Orange Heaven patties, color changing chocolates, and Strawberry Dream Cream for Maggie's aunt. Charlotte bought some everlasting flavored lollypops for her brother Emmitt, and a quiver of sugar quills for her father. Maggie bought some three-week tongue stains, Disease juice that would make you look sick, but not feel sick, and, to Lily's disgust, Death Pops for her cousin. And Lily bought two kinds of never-melting ice cream for her parents, and a chocolate frog and truth licorice for Petunia (Although, she instantly took off the tag that read "TRUTH LICORICE" just to make sure Petunia wouldn't get any ideas.)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Soon enough, it was time to go home.

"Get in the car everybody." Mrs. Turner ordered as the group piled their belongings in the car.

The three girls waited for the others to climb in, however all staring at each other, and the Leaky Cauldron, with glum faces.

Mrs. Turner noticed this, and suddenly had an idea, and she thanked heaven that her husband had insisted upon her owning a cell phone so he could always reach her.

"I don't want this day to be over." Lily whispered to her two new friends.

They nodded in agreement, but their solemn thoughts were disturbed as Mrs. Turner walked towards them.

"Lily, what is your-um-telephone number?"

Lily stared at Mrs. Turner, who was smiling widely at her.

The other two noticed too, and they all screamed in delight.

Lily would be coming over!


	6. Turner Manor and a Sleepover

**A/N: Hey readers thanks for the reviews, I hope more people start to review my story soon, I very much appreciate it! This chapter has some suspense at the end, and I won't upload another chapter until someone guesses right on who the boy is. Please R&R! P.S. Chapter 7 is already written, but like I said i won't post another chapter till someone guesses right!**

**P.S. Dear jumpernumbernine, I like how your story is coming along, and only those who truly love Lily, or are innocent enough to see it but not know what the healer jewel is, are able to see it.**

**"And that, between you and me is wise 'eh."**

**-Albus Dumbledore (Richard Harris)**

-Hermione-lilypotter1234

Chapter 6- Fellowship of the Phoenix- Turner Manor, and a Sleepover

Lily had dialed her phone number automatically, to ask her parents if she could stay the night. However, Charlotte insisted she stayed the rest of the summer!

Lily asked her mum politely if she would mind if Lily left home a little earlier than expected. Her mother agreed, as long as Lily would come home to say god-bye, and everyone, including the Turners, were delighted to hear that Lily would be staying for the rest of the summer.

At The Evans House…

"Lily what are these?" Mrs. Evans asked as Lily presented her gifts to the family, before she would go to get her things. She did have to pack her new trunk early if she was going to stay at the Turners for the rest of the summer.

"This is for you and Father. They're never-melting ice creams, Chocolate mint for Father, because I know it's his favorite, and Triple Chocolate Deluxe for you because it's your favorite. Where's Petunia? I have a few trifles for her as well." Lily explained.

"She went to Georgina's house for the night. She was here earlier, and invited her over when she heard you were leaving for the Turners. But I'll get them to her when she comes back, have fun darling don't worry about us, and write us as soon as you get there. Remember, we only get progress reports for a few weeks once school starts, so you better get used to writing while you can." And her mother gave her a big hug, drying tears from her eyes.

Mrs. Turner, and Mrs. Evans, helped Lily pack a few things for school, and for at the Turners.

Her mother quickly ran into her room, and brought in a photo of Lily, Petunia and their parents when they were little.

"Don't forget us." She cried,

Lily hugged her mother, "I never will."

Lily hugged her father and mother one more time, before leaving with Mrs. Turner to the car where the others were waiting.

"Your family seems nice Lily." Maggie complimented, as Lily climbed into the back seat with Charlotte, and Maggie.

Lily looked out the window at her home. "Yeah, they are."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All Lily could do was stare, wide-mouthed, as the car passed onto a street named 15th Glista Lane, with very fancy houses, nearly a half-mile apart.

Maggie and Charlotte could only smile as they watched their new friend smile in amazement.

"We're here!" Mrs. Turner called as she climbed out of the car. A young boy was running down the front stairs of the Turners absolutely regal house. A man with curly brown hair, just like Scottie, and blue eyes also was walking down towards the group. This, Lily assumed was Mr. Turner.

"Emmitt!" Mrs. Turner squealed as the young boy jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hey mum!" He answered, "Did you save me a cauldron cake like you promised?" Emmitt inquired politely.

Mrs. Turner picked up the bag from Mistress Maple's and handed him a strawberry iced cauldron cake with a cocktail cherry on the top.

He squealed in delight, and hugged his mother once again, practically jumping from side-to-side.

"Willam!" Mrs. Turner said again as she greeted her husbund.

He hugged, and kissed her quick, and asked

"Who is this?" gesturing to Lily.

Charlotte however gave the answer, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Dad, remember how I've been talking so much about the new girl Lily? Well of course you do, but anyway, this is the new girl. This is Lily Evans! One of my new best friends who I will be spending the rest of the summer with! Besides Maggie of course!" And Maggie came over, and swung her arm around Charlotte.

Mr. Turner laughed, "Then it's nice to meet you Lily, and hopefully you'll be someone like Maggie, so you can help her watch Lottie here, while she's at Hogwarts."

Lily shook his hand, "I hope I am sir, if that's what you want me to do, but she'll always be my friend too."

"Good." he said. " And please Lily call me Willam, sounds much better than the formal 'sir' or 'Mr. Turner', and you can call Lizzie here, Elizabeth. Now Lottie go show your friends to the room you'll be staying in together." Charlotte eagerly nodded,

"You mean the triple guest room, right?"

Willam nodded, and Charlotte screamed in pleasure.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once again, Lily gazed in awe at the beautiful interior of the handsome house. Pictures moving all over the walls, welcoming her by order of Charlotte.

"Come on!" Charlotte shouted to Lily as they made their way up a wide stairway, with wonderfully carved railings.

Upstairs was even more amazing! Lily thought there must be at least twelve rooms on that level!

Charlotte walked to the first door on the right, and opened it to a beautiful mint green room. There were three beds. All made with comfy sheets on a bed that that rose to Lily's middle-waist, and a silk net surrounding it with small sequined sparkles sewed in.

Three dressers stood in a line on the left of the room, and a nightstand stood next to each bed. They all contained a small bouquet of flowers, a lamp, and a quill, with paper, and an inkbottle.

There was also a closed curtained window with two glass doors, leading out to a porch. Lily walked over to it, and turned to Charlotte.

"You can open it." Charlotte answered, walking over to her.

Lily grasped the silver handles for a moment, then swung the curtained glass doors open gently.

The porch was beautiful, with a reading seat, cushioned with mint green pillows. A dining table of smooth bamboo, and a chair swing, with a shade of silk and mint green cotton also sat on a corner of the long porch leading towards the side of the house.

What it looked out upon was prettier still. An elegant lake and pool glittered with the moon's reflection. And a small garden lay hidden under the shade of evergreen trees in the back.

Charlotte walked out with Lily and giggled, "It's pretty huh?"

"It's beautiful." Lily answered.

"The Potter's pitch is down that stone path, you can see the pitch if you look to your left." Charlotte pointed towards a vast green field with two sets of hoops at either end and a small set of Bleachers.

Maggie came out on the porch, "Hey girls I'm going to my house to ask for permission to stay. If I can I'll have to get a few things."

Lily got an idea, "Maggie if you can you'll need someone to help you bring them over. So could I come with you?"

"That's a great idea, I can introduce you to Aunt Ruby and Uncle Harold too. And what about James! We could totally throw him off by pretending you're me, and I'm you! He messes with me a lot so that's a good thing." Maggie laughed,

"Hey!" Charlotte whined, "I'm not about to miss the best James Potter flip-out of the year! I'm coming too!" she protested, and they all started down the stairs to Maggie's house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maggie' s house was a far enough distance even with the shortcut of a mosaic rock path, which swerved through a forest of bamboo stalks. However it was also genuinely gorgeous.

"I hope Sirius isn't here today." Maggie whispered, "He can be quite a pest sometimes."

"I found that out the hard way." Lily answered without warning.

"You've met Sirius Black?" Maggie looked really confused.

"I met up with him at Olivander's Wand Shop."

"Was he nice to you?" Maggie said, a slight edge in her voice.

"Umm- well he wasn't- I mean he was- but he messed around with me a little. He confused me for you, and when I told him I wasn't he wouldn't accept it, and- he was really convinced I was you." Lily stuttered.

Maggie looked mad. Not at Lily, but she must have been mad at Sirius. "He's such an- an- oh never mind. But I'm warning you now," She lightened up, "Always be on your guard." Maggie smiled, and the girls laughed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Maggie there you are! We were getting worried, it being complete sundown." Mrs. Potter hugged her niece in relief.

Mrs. Potter was a kind looking woman with jet-black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She looked young, probably in her middle thirties. Her legs were short and skinny, but her body was long and thin. Her dimpled cheeks made her smile child-like, and her pink lips were soft and smooth.

"Now who are these ladies, I do know you Charlotte, Welcome! But who is your look-alike over here child?"

Lily smiled at Maggie who smiled back.

"Aunt Ruby this is Lily Evans. She's a new member of the wizarding world, and my newest friend, she'll be spending the rest of the summer with Charlotte's family."

Mrs. Potter smiled, "Is she now? Well then it's wonderful to meet you dear! I hope you come over, and chat with Maggie and I, you'll have to come meet Mr. Potter too sometime. We could play a trick on him with you and Miss Maggie here, he loves a good joke! Plays a few on me sometimes, as of I'm not known to pick a fight about it."

Lily grinned, "I would be honored to join you with Maggie sometime, if it wouldn't be an problem for you. I very much admire your lovely home, perhaps a tour would be in store sometime?"

Mrs. Potter eagerly smiled, "Of course dear! You seem like a well-mannered young lady. Such polished vocabulary as well. Oh it's a pleasure!" and she wrapped Lily in a friendly hug.

"Ruby," Charlotte began.

"Yes doll?" She answered back,

"Could Maggie stay the night at our house? You see we're going to have a sleepover."

"If it's alright with your mum, and Maggie wants to go she has my permission. But you all have to promise to come and have tea with me tomorrow." She giggled.

The three girls nodded, and they headed up to Maggie's room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Maggie your room is beautiful!" Lily exclaimed as she looked around the baby blue room.

There was a bunk bed in one corner of the room with baby blue covers. A lit fireplace in another, a writing desk of light brown wood to match the wood of the bunk bed, and an open closet which contained a few hung clothes, albums, photo boxes, and a broomstick.

"Nice broom Maggie!" Charlotte squealed, "A Starlight 2000! Does it really have the best aerodynamics out of all brooms made so far?"

"Mm-hm." Maggie nodded. She was packing a few things in another crimson bag. "Maybe tomorrow we could play out on the pitch, give Lily a few flying lessons!"

"That would be great!" Lily screamed excitedly.

"Yeah, we could play three on three with Scottie, James, and Lydia!" Squealed Charlotte.

"I'll be there." Said a boy's voice.

**A/N: Thanks to my new reviewers: Aine Darcy, and Maurders032**

**and my constant reviewers angelcandi, and jumpernumbernine**


	7. James and Quidditch Things

**A/N: Hey Readers! Sorry it took so long to update, I just got braces, and school has been so time consuming I can hardly keep up with homework. Please forgive me Sashi, I know I said I'd update when someone guessed who the boy was correctly, and you got it right faster than I could get time to upload! Anyway, this chapter heats up the early "friendship" Scottie & Lily have, and the early "friendship" Lily & James have, and thanks to all my reviewers, and to my friends.**

**Meanwhile, I would like you to help me with a few ideas for super powers, if you have any, please send them through your reviews and I'll mention you in my next chapter! Please R&R!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**Chapter 7- Fellowship of the Phoenix- A Mix-up and Quidditch Things**

"I see you finally got home Maggie." The boy said looking at Maggie.

"I'm not Maggie." Maggie lied, "She is." Pointing to Lily, and trying not to laugh. "I'm Lily."

The boy gave the real Maggie a puzzled, but not completely confused look.

Charlotte was desperately trying to keep herself from laughing, and she was beginning to lose.

"Charlotte are you alright?" The boy asked. Once again, in a puzzled manner.

"Sure… sure James, it's just the fact that you have- I mean- had your own cousin mixed up with Lily." Charlotte gasped.

James heard every word Charlotte had said, and he knew she was hopeless at keeping secrets. He smiled at Charlotte in an "I'll-play-along-but-I'm-on-to-you" sort of way, and began walking over to the real Lily, laughter in her eyes.

"Well welcome home then, Maggie." James struck the word 'Maggie' with emphasis.

"Um- thank you-" Lily stifled the laughter she felt inside, and looked at Maggie. She didn't know his name.

"James!" Maggie mouthed to her.

"- James." Lily tried to keep the giggles inside. He must have been confused.

However, Lily finally collected enough courage to look him in his hazel eyes, and she saw a knowing look, and a mischievous, yet compassionate shine was to his eyes. Lily could tell he was Maggie's cousin. They had the same smile, joyful and friendly, and they both had hazel-green eyes. And he looked as if he knew their joke, although thanks to Charlotte, Lily didn't doubt that he did.

Speaking of Charlotte- she was sprawled on the floor, mouth covered, holding her stomach, with closed eyes wrapped in pure giggles, and tears of laughter were escaping her brown eyes. The entire group, before long, was enveloped in laughter.

James looked at his real cousin. She was also beginning to fall on her knees from laughing like Charlotte.

Then he looked at Lily. Her eyes were dancing in happiness, though she was composed, and standing, as she giggled along with her friends. She looked up at him, and partially stopped though she still smiled. A beautiful loving smile, just like his Aunt Margaret, Maggie's mother, and Maggie herself would always smile.

Then he saw it, not knowing exactly what it was. Only knowing it added to the wonderful sparkle of her eyes.

The healer jewel.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All Lily could think about that night, were the flying lessons she was to have before a three-on-four game with Maggie, Charlotte, James, Scottie, and Lydia.

After they had finished laughing, the girls introduced Lily, and asked James if he would join them for a game of quidditch at the pitch the next day.

He had accepted, on the condition, with Maggie, that Sirius, a boy named Remus, and a boy named Peter, both of whom Lily didn't know, could join them.

Then she fell into her dreams.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lily, take Harry and go he's found us!"

Lily was horrified. The haunting dream was back!

The same Evil voice. Only this time she understood the spell, and knew whose voice the snake-like drawl belonged to.

Voldemort.

The curse remained in her head for what felt like hours. And this time she heard all of what the woman said.

The curse, avada kedavra, sounded.

The man fell to the floor.

Only this time she felt she knew the man, and her thoughts were confirmed, as she heard the woman shriek the name logged in her head.

_James_

For a moment, everything was frozen, though Lily herself could move. The older Lily, however, was the only other moving, her fingers in a strange position.

The baby boy was frozen in a position, wide-eyed, and innocent in her arms.

Voldemort had his wand still directed at the dead man who was lifeless, and staring up through full moon glasses with hazel eyes.

Yet, the woman was walking freely setting the frozen baby down in a crib, and walking towards her frozen, lifeless husband.

She kissed him once, then looked to the very place where Lily was, as if she knew Lily was there. Sparkling tears falling down her pearl cheeks, and she looked at the man again. She whispered with a sad smile.

_I love You._

The woman walked back to the baby, and picked him up. She strode quickly to the closest door, and whispered something Lily couldn't hear to the baby boy. The woman looked up again, rose her right hand, and clicked her fingers together.

Instantly, Lily heard a scream, and jolted awake.

"Lily are you alright?" Maggie and Charlotte were cowering over Lily's sweat drenched face.

"Bad dream!" Lily answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't more? You were screaming out James' name once, and then you were just lying there shrieking. It was rather awful." Maggie told Lily.

"I was scream-" But in that instant, the door swung open to reveal Scottie standing in the doorway.

"I heard a bunch of screams, what are you guys doing playing murder? Besides we need to get down to the pitch soon it's past seven already." And he walked out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily and her friends rushed down to breakfast, shoveling forks full of pancakes in their mouths once Maggie and Charlotte had become quite content Lily would be okay. Then quickly raced back up again to get changed.

Lily wore a pair of long comfortable brown pants that ruffled in the wind, and a nice white tee. Her hair was in an easy knot that looped in the back gracefully.

Maggie wore a pair of middle-length light blue pants, and a light brown top. Her hair was in a French braid, to the compliments of Lily, which bounced behind her when she walked.

Charlotte wore a yellow top, and a pair of short, light brown cacky pants. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, which waltzed behind her as she ran down the stairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maggie led the way down the now familiar path, to the Potter's home. She brought them to a small shed, a little ways from the pitch. She pressed the door in to a stash of brooms all lined up horizontally on each wall.

There must have been every kind of broom inside. Comet's, Saturn's, Cleansweep's, Lunar's, and so many others that Lily had read about!

"What about your Starlight 2000 Mag?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me I have a special surprise for you when I get back." Maggie began to run towards the house.

It didn't take Maggie very long to come back. She held three brooms in her arms.

She handed one to Charlotte and one to Lily. They both had a special note attached.

_To My New Twin Love Maggie_

Lily smiled gratefully. They really felt like sisters now anyway. She looked down at the broom, and saw something embossed in gold lettering.

It was a Lonestar!

It was the fastest broom before Maggie's, but it was for her, it was too much, she couldn't accept it.

"Maggie you didn't have to get me this." However Lily's modesty was drowned out by Charlotte's squeals of joy. She jumped and hugged Maggie, thanking her millions of times for the broom _she'd_ gotten. An Apollo 58, another one of the fastest models before Maggie's broom.

"I hoped you'd like them." Maggie smiled, "Now let's try them out." And Lily's lessons began.

Soon Lily was flying, inventing tricks to show-off,and enjoying herself more than ever. Completely oblivious of the audience, come to watch in the small set of bleachers below.

There was a group of not only kids, but a few of the parents had come to watch their children.

Emmitt was below commenting on the great job Lily did for someone riding a broom for the first time, and praising his closest older sister.

Willam and Elizabeth were complimenting each of the girls on their ability for flying.

Mrs. Potter had just come out to watch. She too was squealing at all the tricks the girls pulled, especially when they started passing a quaffle around.

Then there were the rest of the players.

Lydia stared in disbelief. At first she had looked at Lily and thought it was Maggie. Then Anne set her straight, because he had seen the girls leave, and Maggie hadn't been wearing a white tee.

Scottie too was amazed. Lily was already doing better on a broom then he had at the beginning of the summer!

"Who is that?" James said pointing at Lily.

"That doesn't look like your cousin mate. Do you think so Emma?" The boy named Sirius stated to a girl their age with long ebony black hair, snow shine skin, and sapphire eyes, wearing a light blue quidditch skirt, and a blue skinny sleeved top.

"That's not Maggie." The girl said.

"No, I've never seen her before." The new boy Remus answered.

"She's really good!" The new boy Peter exclaimed.

James stared. He knew who she was. Though he couldn't believe it. Maggie had explained she was a new addition to the wizarding world, however he never thought someone on a broom for the first time could be such a quick learner. Much less someone who'd never even seen a quidditch match before. He thought it was rather amazing.

He thought _she_ was rather amazing.

And that's how James Potter began to fall for Lily Evans.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright, this is going to be a one beater, one keeper, two chaser, and one seeker game." Lydia began. "Who are the captains going to be?"

Scottie and James raised their hands, and Charlotte shouted,

"I nominate Lydia! We need a girl and a boy captain otherwise it won't be fair."

Then Sirius spoke up. "We could just play boys against girls." All the guys nodded.

Then the new boy Remus spoke up, "That would give you girls an advantage with Lydia."

"Thank you Remus, but that wouldn't be fair." Lydia started, "You see Lily is new on a broom, and besides James and Scottie are too good for the balance to remain equal." And the debate was ended.

"The question still remains," The girl named Emma spoke up, "Who are the captains?"

"Well since Lydia is the only girl who was nominated, she should be a captain. If she wants to." Maggie stated.

Lydia shook her head, "That, aswas said, gives my team too much of an advantage. Scottie and James are the captains. Sorry Lottie." Lydia apologized. Charlotte looked very down trodden, and gave a few protests before finally being consoled by her older sister.

"Alright, then I choose first because I'm older." Scottie stated.

"Fine." James replied.

All the players lined up, and Scottie rubbed his chin in thought. He looked down the line.

_James will probably choose his regular horde, so that knocks out Sirius, Remus, and Peter. But, I need to pick the next person he would want on his team. James can usually tell how the odds will work out with a certain combination of players, so he'll want the team that's in his favor._ Scottie thought to himself.

He looked at all the players he could choose from. Emma was okay, but she cared too much about her hair, and James would probably want her too for Sirius' sake.

Lydia was really good, but he could choose her after James chose Sirius.

Charlotte was great, and so was Maggie, but James wouldn't be much at a loss if he chose one of them.

Then there was Lily.

He remembered seeing her practicing, she had executed some plays of every position perfectly! Plus she was new at the game, so the others might play nice on her more so then the rest of the team, which would give her an advantage!

He had also seen how James was staring at her while she was practicing with Charlotte and Maggie. It would truly be a loss to James's idea of the perfect team.

"I choose Lily!" He shouted.

James gave a frown in dismay, she would have been his first choice as well.

As for Lily, she looked up in all astonishment. Had she heard correctly? Had Scottie really picked her first? All eyes were looked her way, like a spotlight upon her on a stage. She quietly picked up her broom, as Scottie motioned her to his side, he looked quite pleased with himself.

Lily gave a sideways glance at James, her head bowed, he looked very put out, and seemed to be mourning the loss of her, rather than debating whom he should choose next.

James noticed her gaze, he stared back with his piercing hazel eyes, and gave a gesture with his hand, and mouthed the words _bring it on_, as Sirius took his place next to James.

Lily, feeling slightly put down, and a little more courageous and competitive gave her reply.

_I intend to._ She mouthed with a slight smile, and James only raised his eyebrows accepting the challenge.

**A/N: I'd especially like to thank Maurder032, your review about the Scottie&Lily relationship vs. the Lily&James relationship inspired me to rewrite the end of this chapter to the way you see above. Thanks!**


	8. The Quidditch Match

**A/N: Hey It's me again! I have the day off from school so I finished this chapter for you readers. I've been checking my stats lately, 365 people have taken the time to view my story, yet I have only 18 reviews, AND I allow anonymous reviews! So please all of you reading my story, take time to R&R. And if you have any questions please ask me! I'll answer them all! And so much for my poll last chapter, no one answered. But how about this, what's your favorite type of party? A Dance party, a hawaiian party, a birthday party? You decide! And please answer in your reviews. Thanx.**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**Chapter 8- Fellowship of the Phoenix- The Quidditch Match**

Soon enough the teams had been fully chosen for the five-on-five game.

James' team, as Scottie had guessed, consisted of Sirius, the new boys Peter and Remus, Emma, and James himself.

Scottie, being the only boy on his team, though not intimidated in the least, had chosen Lily, of course, Maggie, Charlotte and Lydia.

A small audience had gathered now. There was the rest of the Turner family, and Mrs. Potter was talking with James' team on the other side of the field with a piece of parchment, but the rest Lily didn't know. Though she assumed they must either be neighbors, friends of the Potter's, or the families of the other players.

"Hello dears!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as she walked gracefully towards them with her pretty figure and the piece of parchment in her hand.

"Have you found your positions? Oh Scottie you need not tell me, of course you're beater! However, the rest of you I know not what position you're planing to play."

Scottie smiled, "Who's playing what on the other team? If we know who's playing what position we could make better match-ups."

Mrs. Potter agreed and handed over her piece of parchment.

Scottie read aloud the positions to be played. "Remus- Keeper, Peter- Beater, Emma- Seeker –but wait I thought James would be seeker!" Scottie questioned.

"So did I." Mrs. Potter whispered, just as confused.

Scottie thought for a moment, and brightened up, as if he'd figured something out, though he said nothing, and read off the last positions.

"Sirius- Chaser, and James- Chaser?" He asked himself with a smile.

Lily watched him look at the other side of the field.

James was over there staring at them, or more specifically her, he had mischief in his eyes, Lily could tell even from a far, for her sister gave a look like it when she was planning something.

"Petunia." Lily thought, oh why must he make such a face? Now Lily felt even more nervous. She looked back to her team. Scottie was speaking to them still.

"Why would he play as chaser if he has so much skill in the other positions, though I will say Emma's not too bad as seeker either!"

"Well we still need to determine our positions, besides you Mr. Scottie! So who's playing what?" Charlotte demanded.

Scottie grinned he had already planned it as he had read off the names. He glanced once more at the other team, now heading to a small shed-like building. Then he spoke.

"Well Lydia is to be seeker, Charlotte you're keeper, and Maggie and Lily are the chasers!"

The girls gave Scottie surprised looks, before Maggie asked,

"Why me and Lily? We aren't nearly as good as Charlotte and Lydia, why put us on chaser?"

Lydia understood, "Because you look so much alike it'll confuse them. Not to mention that James will think you aren't as much of a threat, so you'll have the advantage to through some surprising moves until he toughens up." She paused to look at Scottie,

"Besides, we saw you practicing. You two are quite the team it seems."

"I'm in!" Lily stepped forward,

"Then so am I!" Maggie smiled and she too stepped forward.

"And I!" Charlotte yelled.

Scottie and Lydia exchanged looks and laughed, this game looked in their favor after all. And in Scottie's opinion, it was all because of Lily.

Soon Scottie led the group into a small fort.

It was surprisingly large inside. Banners lined the walls, each a different color in a small section. One was scarlet, another gold, another sapphire, another emerald, a tiny white one, and the last was black.

Scottie led them into the emerald room. The room had small stalls, which contained a locker with a showerhead, and a small single broom rack. There were also four sets of quidditch robes in the four Hogwarts colors in each stall. They all hung on a hook, and a set of quidditch armor was placed inside each locker

"We're the blue team, James is red." Scottie told them, and they all chose a stall.

Soon enough, the entire team was changed into their blue quidditch robes, and Scottie led them, to another room. The black room.

There was a large door in front of them, and a storage closet was in the far corner, with a broom rack.

The team waited to be called onto the field, and soon enough they heard Emmitt's voice!

"Welcome everyone! To Potter Pitch! We have a special game to be played today, the Scarlet team versus the Sapphire team!" His sweet voice projected throughout the pitch.

"And now for our players!" and the crowd began to cheer.

"Our captains! James Potter playing as chaser 1, and my brother, Scottie Turner playing beater! GO SCOTTIE! Sorry James, but most of my family's on his team!" He shrugged as the two captains flew onto the bottom of the field, and shook hands before mounting into the air once more.

"And the rest of our players:

Blue team chasers: Miss Maggie Potter, and Miss Lily Evans! Go Get 'Em Girls!

Red team chaser 2: Mr. Sirius Black, and beater: Mr. Peter Pettigrew!

Blue team seeker: LYDIA TURNER! (Emmitt shouted wildly for his elder sister)

Red team seeker: Miss Emma Willams!

Blue team Keeper: CHARLOTTE TURNER! (Once again!)

And Red team Keeper: Mr. Remus Lupin!"

The little crowd applauded as all the players entered the player circle.

Lily looked about the small circle, and this time many sets of eyes were upon her.

Scottie was giving her supporting looks, Maggie was smiling at her madly, Sirius was giving her sly looks, Remus looked at her kindly across the circle, but James. Oh! He looked absolutely courageous, and mischievous with a yearning for the competition to start.

Below her she saw an old chest, the chest that held the bludgers, the quaffle, and the snitch. A man with dark hair walked over to it and unlocked the bludgers, while Charlotte and Remus flew to the hoops.

He opened the snitch from the coat-of-arms, and then, to Lily's horror, the quaffle. He threw it into the air, and all of a sudden the game was confusion.

All the players seemed to react at once, Lily in the midst of it. She saw Maggie grab the quaffle and shot off along side her.

The boys, Lily saw, weren't far behind. They were gaining swiftly and each looked utterly determined.

James winked at her, and Lily frowned, as she turned back to Maggie.

"The thunder execution?" Maggie yelled to Lily. The thunder execution was a move they'd practiced earlier that day with Charlotte.

Lily nodded her approval and shot upwards. She hovered slightly before flying forward above Remus, watching Maggie intently.

The boys, apparently, didn't know what the girls were doing, and kept following Maggie, who smiled, and gave a nod to Lily, and Scottie.

Scottie shot a bludger as Lily swooped in by Remus to distract him. Then it went seriously wrong.

The bludger headed straight for Maggie, instead of behind her. She tried to duck, but it was too late, and instead the bludger hit her squarely in the forehead, and she dropped the quaffle, as she drooped on her broom.Not only this, but the scarlet team beater, Peter, had also launched a bludger while watching the example of Scottie. However, his aim was horrible, and instead it hit Sirius a top the head also. He almost fell off his broom, but thanks to the small distance between himself and James, James caught him as he toppled over.

The game had been brought to time-out immediately, and both players were brought off the field. Maggie was held in her aunt's arms, and James and Remus brought the knocked out Sirius to a third fort behind Mrs. Potter.

All players waited impatiently among the bleachers with their families, all except Lily.

Lily had found a small cubby to the side of the bleachers, and had placed her broom gently in a nook. She found a clean piece of turf, and had begun to cry.

She blamed herself for this, because of her stupid urge of competitiveness she had put her closest friend's life in some amount of danger. What would Charlotte think of her now, not only that, what would Maggie think when she recovered! If she recovered, she thought.

She cried, and whispered through sobs, "Why did I come here?"

"Why did you?" said a compassionate voice.

Lily looked up it was James.

Lily gasped, "What must he think of me now?" she thought at the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

James just smiled affectionately as she looked at him with sad eyes. He had the notion to say something to cheer her up, but what, so he brushed it away.

He just looked at her for a few moments, how beautiful she was, even with sparkling tears falling from her perfect eyes. Her wind blown hair had resulted in lovely curlets, which caressed her face beautifully. And how she could play quidditch!

He felt slightly older as he thought this, he had never cared for one girl in particular before. And what a great choice! She was athletic, beautiful, competitive, and playful all rolled into one.

As James thought this he didn't notice that Scottie had come looking for them.

"Heavens Lily, what's the matter!" He shouted, then looked to James, "What did you say to her?" He looked mad now. Lily looked up,

"It's not his fault, he came looking for me, but is Maggie okay?"

Scottie stepped out of the way for James and Lily. "She will be fine, as will Sirius." He looked to James, "But we might have to cancel the game, I'm not sure we have enough players. It's really up to you James. I'm fine if you don't want to put your team through this, but I'm game if you want to play." He glanced at Lily, who had wiped away her tears.

"I'll do it if you still want me to, I'm not much help." Lily replied.

Scottie grinned, and looked to James.

James thought briefly, "Well-" he started, but then he looked to Lily who had put on her competitive face again. She could tell James felt the loss of his friend, but she was determined to show her brains, and win this game for Maggie!

James, who would think he couldn't be persuaded to anything once he set his mind to it, made an exception in this case, and agreed if his team would help.

Time-in was called, and each team was given a penalty shot.

James shot first, and won 10 points for his team (much to the disdain of Charlotte), and Lily shot second, and won the same.

The game started up again, and now Lily had fully lost her fear.

"This is for Maggie!" she thought to herself, and kicked the quaffle out from under James' arm into the air, where Lydia caught it, and passed it back to Lily instantly.

Later on the game had been going for three hours, but Lily had not given up.

Every time she felt tired, she remembered how Maggie had given her the broom beneath her. She had to win this, to repay Maggie.

Lily had been successful in her attempt so far. She had won 30 points all by herself, and 30 more with the help of Lydia at the beginning. Though she finally persuaded Lydia to devote herself to looking for the snitch while they were still winning.

James, had also been working hard, alone he had won his team 50 points, and was now flying towards the blue team hoop when something hit it out of his arms. But it wasn't Lily.

A bludger had gone through his rounded arm, and hit the quaffle out of his possession.

He looked up, astonished slightly, to see Lydia, very pleased with herself and a beater bat in her hand, which she quickly gave back to her brother who just shrugged.

James looked for where it had gone. Soon, a blue streak appeared heading for his teams' hoops. It must be Lily!

However, this girl had brown hair, it was Charlotte!

Since his broom was quicker, a Lightning model broom, he caught up with her relatively fast, but she had no quaffle. Then he heard it. Someone had made a goal.

Another blue swish rounded next to Charlotte. Lily had made the goal.

They'd tricked him.

Soon enough the whistle blew, and Lydia had caught the snitch.

James had been able to tie with Lily, goal wise. Though his team had been brought down in the end. Not that James had thought his team capable of winning entirely.

He didn't care though, because he'd lost it to the girl of his dreams. So at least she was happy.

James watched as his mother came towards the group, along with the rest of the families.

"Come James, we're having quite a few guests over this evening." She said, and walked to the house.

Now before him was Lily, a grateful smile on her face. "Good game Mr. Potter."

James joked, "Good game-" then he realized he didn't remember her last name.

She smiled "Miss Evans."

James smiled back, "Good game Miss Evans. I hope you'll be coming for the festivities tonight. It is in honor of your success anyway."

Lily nodded as Charlotte came in next to her.

"I just asked my mother, we'll be over after some cleaning up, Emma's coming with us. And we have to check on Maggie, but she's at your house so-"

James chuckled as he cut off Charlotte's chatter, "Alright then we'll expect you in an hour, yes?"

The girls nodded happily, and ran off waving.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, and I need at least 2 reviews before I upload again!**


	9. Summer's End & Blushing

**A/N: Hey it's me! Sorry about the crabby note last chapter, my braces had really gotten me. Sorry about the long wait foe chapters, but I should be uploadeing my next one within a few days. Enjoy! And R&R!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

Chapter 9- Fellowship of the Phoenix- Summers End, Werewolf Mysteries, and Blushing

After the Quidditch game all was noise and introductions for Lily. It wasn't until 12:30 that night before she fell on her bed completely worn out.

The next morning, a gentle hand shook her whispering her name.

_Lily…Lily…Lily_

It wasn't until she rolled over and opened her eyes that she found bright sunrays ejecting through the open porch doors. Mrs. Turner (or Elizabeth as we now call her) had come to wake up Charlotte and Lily.

"You two better get up, it's nearly ten o'clock sharp. I'll go get some breakfast for you two, and you can eat out on the deck."

As Mrs. Turner left, Lily heard Charlotte plop back onto her bed, and roll under the light sheets once more.

_She must not be a morning person._ Lily concluded, stifling her giggles, and she set to getting changed before Elizabeth came back.

Eventually, Charlotte got up, changed, and sat on the deck with Lily until Mrs. Turner came back with breakfast, and a newspaper.

"There you go," Elizabeth said, "Some pancakes and homemade jelly, with fruit fresh from the garden, and orange juice. I also brought the _Daily Prophet _just in case. And Charlotte, no eating pancakes without a fork, it's bad manners."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Lily giggled and thanked Elizabeth before spooning some fresh strawberries for each of them.

"Thanks." Charlotte replied as Lily handed her a plate, now stocked with fresh fruit and a quarter of a dozen pancakes.

"No problem, what's in the _Daily Prophet_ anyway?"

"Most of its boring stuff, like the most recent attacks, or the newest fashions, tips on how to live safe…"

But Lily was hardly listening. A moving photo on the front page had caught her eye, and the title she found very intriguing.

"_Howls in the Night_," The caption read, "_Are we as in control of werewolves as we think we are?_" And Lily began to read.

Throughout the article, the author mentioned a series of facts about werewolves, and even names. The number one thing they dwelled on was on a particular werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, a leader of a growing union of vicious werewolves.

He himself was said to be mad, and the next up for most feared magical being. Next after "He-who-must-not-be-named".

Lily had heard of Greyback, surprisingly in one of her Healer's books. Though somehow she couldn't recall exactly what it had said. As the article continued it went on about how a victim of an attack of a group of werewolves, had claimed that claimed he heard a plan of these werewolves while captive. A plan of something to do with a group of children, though his memory defied him any further knowledge.

"…Hello! Lily have you heard a word I've said, we need to hurry so we can go with my mum to Diagon Alley and check out the new broom models! What's the matter anyway? You look a little pale, you should eat something, besides my mum makes the best strawberry jam."

Lily ate as Charlotte commanded, but her mind was still focused on the article. _But why would a werewolf coming looking for my friends and I? I'm probably just nervous about going to school._ And her worries were set away, for now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few days went by quickly, filled with multiple breakfasts on the deck followed by invitations to Potter Manor for tea, and many Quidditch matches, until Lily was the most fought over player. The girls had seen Emma a few times, and had been informed Maggie was nearly better. An invitation arrived at Turner Manor one day, in fancy burgundy writing.

"Willam!" Elizabeth shouted upstairs to her husbund, "The Potter's have sent us an invitation to their End of the Summer Party, and we need to reply soon. Do all the children have fitting dress robes? I'm going out today to get some more, and I don't wish to make multiple trips. Disapperating isn't safe these days." And lucky for Mrs. Turner all of the family needed new dress robes so she simply measured them, and left abruptly with Anne and Lydia.

At that moment, Emma came to call, and Lily and Charlotte explained the whole thing. Emma went on about the lovely clothes people dressed in there, and the beautiful dances they had, when Lily exclaimed she didn't know how to dance. And Emma immediately set to work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"James dear, stop messing with your dress robes, and I see no need for you to slick back your hair. Such frivolity is useless, I could never do anything with that head of yours anyways!"

James sighed as his mother bustled about the house in her emerald dress robes. It was always a stressful time for her, the last minutes before their annual End of the Summer Party, the night before all the children left for Hogwarts. Maybe Sirius could help, now that he wasn't in a dazed state anymore.

As he neared "Sirius' room", he heard whistling through the crack in the door.

James entered.

"Hey mate, need something?"

"I was just wondering if I should slick my hair back with one of those weird hair slacking spells. Think I should try it?" He said cleverly.

"Brilliant! But why would you want to slick down your hair? You've never cared if it hung over your face, or tilted to one side, or-"

"I get it!" James shouted, hesitating, "It just-well-it sounded cool."

Sirius grinned brilliantly, and there was a slight pause. "I know that face that's the face you made at Emma when you first met her! Do you still like her!" Sirius faked a gasp, and made a girly squeal.

"JAMES AND EMMA SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-"

"Sod-off Black!" James retorted, "It's not her, she's your girlfriend! It's… it's…somebody…somebody else." He hushed, and turned his back to Sirius.

Sirius stopped, "Sorry mate, couldn't resist. In times like these you'll need a good sense o' humor. Now, tell Sirius all the yucky, lovey, ooey-gooey stuff, starting with who she is."

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius, and looked away, mumbling.

"L-ly –va-s"

"Who?" Sirius questioned only catching pieces of what he'd heard James say.

"-i-y E-a-s"

"What?"

"LILY EVANS!"

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled, but not completely surprised.

James turned, but Sirius caught him by the arm, smiling widely.

"Nice choice." He said, and passed in front of James.

James stood there rooted to the spot. She was a good choice. ("And don't slick back your hair! Sirius shouted.)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the guests arrived James sat next to Sirius. At one of the tables decorated in baby blue tablecloths, and a vase of forget-me-nots.

"I'm going to check out the buffet, want t' come?" Sirius stood up,

"No thanks, I got t' check on Maggie anyway, mum's orders you know."

"Well than in that case I'll tag along."

(Upstairs) As James knocked on his cousin's door, it was immediately opened to a completely transformed Maggie, just as bright as before. She was decked out in a lavender gown of cotton with a long ribbon sewn on to the neck of the gown and tied in a bow by her left shoulder. It flowed to her ankles, and her hair was down in simple cascades.

"Hello handsome, and handsome." Maggie joked. "You two are looking dashing tonight."

"Thank you beautiful," James played along, "Are you taken for the night?"

"Sadly she is." Sirius stepped forward, and took Maggie's arm.

James looked after the two for a second, until smirking a bit, before making his way to the stairs where he was caught off guard by another beauty.

The Turner's, and Lily had arrived.

He rubbed his eyes once before gazing in disbelief at what he thought must be a different girl. However, the hair was the same, though maybe dressed up a bit more in the fancy bun with curlets flowing from the back. And the same green eyes with the mysterious luster, and the gorgeous figure gowned in deep blue silk down to her toes, with glittering seqins and that angel smile. This was Lily Evans.

However his dream suddenly turned to nightmare as none other than Scottie Turner stepped forward with offering Lily his arm.

He glared at them for a long time before deciding to go downstairs, and devise something he could do to gain his dream back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily stared at the wonderful open room she entered. The blue tables lined the walls, and people were dancing in the middle. She watched as Lydia entered the dance floor in her pink feathery gown with a boy she didn't know, and Emma, who waved a golden glove at her, did the same with what must be her elder brother. Emmitt pulled Charlotte toward the back of the room by her wrist, and she noticed Maggie dancing in the back with Sirius!

_That bludger must have really done something._ Lily thought. However, her wandering mind was interrupted as James Potter strode toward them.

"Good evening Miss Evans, Mr. Turner," He acknowledged each with a fake nod. "Enjoying yourselves, I hope." He spoke rather severely, though with a happy angle to his voice.

Scottie answered, "Yes Mr. Potter, we're quite fine. Is there something you needed?" Scottie was rather enjoying himself, he knew exactly what James wanted, for he wouldn't mind it himself.

"Er- Nothing, just hoping your evening…_goes well_."

Scottie smiled, raising his eyebrows. "Well if you wouldn't mind, I was just about to ask _Miss Evans_ for a dance, if she would favor me for one."

James frowned, and stalked away.

"What's his problem?" Lily accused,

"No idea," Scottie lied, "But would you care to dance?"

Lily blushed slightly and took his hand as he pulled her fast to the dance floor.

James glared as he watched Scottie pull Lily around the dance floor for the next three dances. Finally Scottie left her side to get a drink, and she headed for the veranda.

James seized the chance, and followed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily stared at the purple majesty sunset, and rested her arm on the porch railing. She was completely oblivious to the visitor who had just arrived.

James, hoping for another chance at his first impression, gave a glance at the sun setting on the horizon. Then focused his thoughts on Lily, he turned to her smiling, though she still didn't notice him. Then he dared to speak.

"Nice view isn't it?"

Lily gasped silently, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there."

"That's fine, the sunsets here can be pretty mesmerizing. It's happened to me before."

"Yes…mesmerizing." She said shakily. An awkward silence settled for a moment.

"You look really nice tonight," James tried to get a conversation going.

"-Um-Thank you." Lily stated shyly, now very uncomfortable.

"You play Quidditch really well too," he went on,

"Not as good as you."

"Well I have an unfair advantage."

"Well I suppose that might have a slight effect."

"Indeed it does, so you're probably better,"

"I could seriously doubt that."

"Why? Everyone was impressed by your performance before and during the first game, especially Scottie and well-"

"And what?" Lily asked, though she already had a small idea of the answer.

James turned his head as he felt himself blushing, "And well-um- all of us were really impressed." He sped together.

Now it was Lily's turn to blush. She knew what he meant though she was automatically saved as Charlotte, Emma, and Maggie came over.

"Have you been nice to our Lily, James?" Maggie asked with a joking edge to her voice, and James just grinned as Lily gave a caring smile. What great friends they had become in so little time, and they would be going to Hogwarts the very next day, together. And they all hugged each other.

When they finally let go of each other, James had become very uncomfortable, and three more boys had arrived, Sirius, Emmitt, and another boy Lily didn't know.

"Hey James!" The boy greeted, messing with his red hair. "Sorry, I'm late, Mum wanted to check on the Lupin's before we left, and sadly they can't come. Remus doesn't feel to well, but he says he will be on the train tomorrow. Says he wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Hey Daniel," James answered. "You remember Maggie of course, and this is Charlotte Turner, Emma Willams, and Lily Evans. Ladies, this is Daniel Stone, and one of my dad's friends son. He's started Hogwarts last year. He's in Hufflepuff."

The girls all whispered their hello's, that is except for Charlotte how introduced herself as energetically as ever.

After Charlotte and Daniel finally quieted down, both real talkers apparently, the kids all went back inside and chatted at one of the tables near the veranda. By the end of the party Lily had danced a total of 12 dances, and was rather tired.

As Lily climbed into bed, she thought of the wonderful night she'd had, and fell asleep. Her dreams led her to a castle with wide doors, and she was flying on a broomstick with Maggie, Charlotte, and Emma. Then a giant Petunia appeared and grabbed Lily's waist in one hand. In the other was Lily's beautiful wand, crushed in pieces. Then she felt herself falling, and when she hit ground beside her were Maggie, Charlotte, Daniel, Emmitt, Scottie, a black-haired girl, and a blonde boy all dead, and in different forms. Maggie had a crushed green wand next to her, and wore sparkling emerald robes. The same went for Charlotte and the black-haired girl though Charlotte's were gold, and the girl's were violet. Daniel laid lifeless in solid black robes, Scottie in red, Emmitt in blue, and the final boy in orange.

She looked down at herself in matching white robes. Suddenly a shadowy figure burst in front of her with a horrible smile, laughing cruely, and she jolted awake, but the room was quiet, and still. As if only mocking her._ What did it mean?_ She asked herself.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'll try to upload more often!**


	10. The First Journey

**A/N; Hiah Readers! Okay I lied, I didn't have time to upload until today, so please forgive me. Oh yeah! How was your valentines day, which was more than a week ago? Anything special happen? Or did you do something for someone else? Hope it worked out great! Please R&R, and before you read, what is your fantasy (or reality) on what the perfect Valentines day would be like? R&R**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

_**Chapter 10- Fellowship of the Phoenix- The First Journey**_

The next morning Lily was the first up as she usually was when she was excited about something. And she'd never been so excited in her life! She found all the things she needed and began to stack them in her trunk, trying her hardest not to wake Charlotte.

As soon as all her things were packed she silently crept out of the room, and climbed another set of stairs to the small tower where the owls stayed. She found Noelle sleeping, and gently nudged her awake, tricking her into her cage with some owl biscuits.

Finally as she came down the stairs she heard Elizabeth humming below, and a stirring of newspapers which meant Willam (Mr. Turner) was also awake. Charlotte had finally awoken also, and was getting changed when Lily entered.

"I see you've already packed, how'd you wake up so fast?"

Lily shrugged, "Just always been that way I guess, I don't usually sleep in that much, especially on the first day of school."

"I wonder what it'll be like? I mean today, the journey to the school, what the school itself will look like, don't you?"

Lily nodded slightly, "I've read a lot about it, but I've never seen any pictures."

"Really! What's goes on? What will we learn? What willit be like?"

Lily smiled at her friends' curiosity, "Well I don't know what 'it' will be like, but I've read that we get sorted or something, into our houses, like your family has. But I'm not sure how, and I'm not sure what goes on.

"Wow." Charlotte sighed in wonder and regret, "Sounds like a lot!"

"But we'll have each other." Lily wrapped her arm around her friend, and they proceeded to pack Charlotte's trunk.

Soon everyone was packed, and the car was set. The only thing that surprised Lily was that when she headed outside the car didn't look any different, and trunks weren't shooting out the back of the car like when Lily when camping with her family.

All the kids piled in, except Emmitt who had to stay one more year with his father. As the car drove away the two waved good-bye and eventually they were too small to see.

It seemed seconds before they got to Kings Cross Station. A placeLily had rarely ever been in her life.

Her question about the trunks was soon answered as a flicker of light appeared in the car and Elizabeth and Lydia began pulling a trunk onto a trolley. This process was repeated until everyone's trunk, and owl, had been unloaded.

Elizabeth led the group through the station until she stopped at a barrier with "Platform 10" and "Platform 9" above. She stepped between Lily and Charlotte.

"Now girls, the way you get to the school train is by running straight at that barrier between the two platforms 9 and 10. I'll have Anne and Lydia show you first." Elizabeth walked over to her eldest daughters, and nodded for Lydia to go through.

Lily watched as she ran straight at the barrier, and just as she should have crashed she was gone!

Lily rubbed her eyes quickly, as did Charlotte, and tried not to blink as Anne ran at the barrier, but to no avail. Anne had also disappeared.

"Scottie you next." And Scottie did the same, also vanishing through the brick barrier. "Now you two," Elizabeth began, "Who goes first?"

Charlotte quickly raised her hand, which was fine with Lily. What if the barrierdidn't let her through? She would surely crash, and then what would Elizabeth say? What would her friends say?

Charlotte raced at the barrier anxiously, like lightning and dissolved through the wall like her brother and sisters. And now it was Lily's turn.

"You can do it Lily." Elizabeth reassured her,

Lily gulped, "You promise?" She stated flatly.

"I promise." Elizabeth smiled, "Go on."

Lily forced a smile, and began a slow pace, which turned to a straight run, at the barrier.

_That's it I'm dead!_ She thought, but the crash didn't come. She hadn't been stopped! She was indeed still alive, for her heart was pounding up in her throat, and facing her was the most beautiful steam engine Lily had ever seen.

Its coat was pure red, and steam issued from the engine. Lily stepped forward still grasping her trolley with tight hands, and read _**Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Station**_. She had made it.

A stifled screamblurted outfrom behind her, and Lily could see a small girl being pulled away by a group of older boys into the shadows.

"Help!" She gasped, in a desperate cry.

Lily shot her hand to her pant pocket where she had kept her wand, just in case something like this came up. When she pulled it out it was different, however, the white coat was gone and the jewel embedded handle had disappeared!In its place was a shorter wand of what seemed a little over 10 inches, instead of a foot, and the wood was no longer maple, but of a swishy willow wood. At first Lily thought it wasn't her wand, but a flicker of white happened to enter the wand for a simple second before changing back which swept away her reluctance.

She quickly stored her trolley in a corner, and raced towards where the girl had screamed. A girl in glasses with blonde hair and a scared dimpled face stared in horror at a boy who must have been 13 or 14 years old. His eyes were cold and dark. He had slick ghostly blonde white hair with a horribly piercing stare that could make your knees go weak with horror in a downright second, and a horde of cronies stood behind glaring maliciously.

"So, boys what you reckon we ought t' do with her? 'Ickle first years always love the leg locker curse." The boy said in a sing song voice, and he shot a blast of light at the girl.

The girlslegs were pulled from under her and bound as if a tight cord had enveloped her legs.

Another boy spoke up, "Yeah, then they won't have to get on the train, and don't have to be scared out of there wits when the giant picks them up by their waists and drags them through the lake to the school. 'Eh Malfoy?"

"Right Avery." Malfoy smirked.

"G-g-g-iant?" The girl whimpered,

"Or we could test a new curse, the one where you put someone in the next existence. My father's shown me how to do it." And he raised his wand ready and aiming for the innocent girl.

Lily had found the right moment and she jumped out of the shadows.

"I'll send you to the next existence, if you try anything funny!" Lily yelled, more bravely than she had intended to. She sort of scared herself.

The boys just laughed at her, "YOU? You're just a puny little first year, you don't know anything about spells!"

"Probably a stupid mudblood too. Should we curse her as well boys?" And they continued to laugh at her.

The girl gasped at the word.

Lily wasn't quite sure what mudblood meant, but she had a feeling it wasn't good, and it didn't sound all that pleasing either.

What these boys didn't know, was over the summer Lily had memorized the next three spell books for years two, three, and four, all the way up to their level. She had also been allowed to practice in the Turners spell room, which was an empty room for simply practicing spells. Something very valuable in the Wizarding world

As the boys jeered at Lily, she became angry. She undid the leg locker curse quickly then signaled the girl to go, and she shot a few spells.

_Expelliarmus!_

_Ricercemptra! _

_Averte Status! _

_Petrificus Totalus!_

Each boy fell over as her spells shot each one of them in turn, and the two girls ran off.

As soon as they had each reached their trolley's the girl hung her head, then looked up at Lily shyly.

"Thank you so much!" She hushed.

"Anything for a fellow student." Lily set her hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled affectionately. "What's your name anyway?"

"Robyn Thompson. And yours?"

"Lily, Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you Robyn. I heard you're a first year too, right?"

"Yes, my father dropped me off, but he had to leave, works for the Ministry, and if it hadn't been for a nice lady out there I would never have made it in here." She paused, "And if it weren't for you…well…I probably wouldn't be here at all! How did you know that spell? I thought only third and second years learned that one."

"Let's just say, I had some time on my hands...and I like to spend the day reading."

"I like reading too."

"Then that makes two of us." Lily smiled, and motioned for Robyn to follow, Charlotte, Maggie and Emma were waiting with their families, and the girls were beckoning them over.

"Isn't it beautiful Lily?" Maggie said running towards her, pointing at the Express to Hogwarts.

" It's gorgeous! Maggie, Charlotte, Emma, this is Robyn Thompson, she's a new student as well. Robyn this is Charlotte Turner, Emma Willams, and Maggie Potter."

"Hi." The three girls chorused together.

"Hello." Whispered Robyn.

Just then Mrs. Potter came over. "Girls if you don't hurry you'll never make the train with all your belongings."

As soon as all five girls' trunks and pets were put in the luggage compartment, they headed off with their robes to find a place to sit. Near the back was a free compartment, and the girls, decided it would do.

Soon the wheels began to churn forward, and they waved to their families as the train rode off for on the girls' first journey to their second home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

While the trip progressed the topic turned to the Hogwarts houses.

"So, Robyn, which house do you want to be in?" Maggie asked kindly.

Robyn hesitated slightly before answering quietly, "Well I've always loved the thought of being in Gryffindor, but I'm not that brave. My father was in Slytherin, so he's always telling me I shouldn't even dream of going near Gryfindor."

Emma spoke up, "My parents were in Slytherin too, they had always hoped my sister Kristine would be in Slytherin, she's kind of their favorite,and they even thought of switching schools when they found out she was put in Ravenclaw. She's Head Girl this year. My brother, Samuel, is the only reason we didn't switch. He's in Slytherin. Though I can't say I'm surprised." She sighed.

Maggie glanced at Lily. She hadn't said a word yet. She had just stared solemnly out the window at the passing trees and fields. As the other girls continued to talk, Maggie shifted over to across from Lily.

"Lily? Is something wrong?"

Lily sighed before asking, "Maggie? What does…mudblood mean."

Maggie had to pull back a gasp. Where had Lily even heard such a word? Surely it couldn't have been from anyone of Charlotte or Emma's family, and it couldn't possibly be from her own

"Lily," Maggie cleared her throat. "Where did you hear that word?"

Lily caught onto the surprised note Maggie was speaking in, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad, I was just curious I-"

"Lily where did you hear that word?" Maggie asked seriously.

Lily told Maggie what had happened. How she had gotten caught up in the situation with Robyn, and about the severe older boys that had threatened them. She also told her how one of the boys called her- "that word", since Maggie wouldn't let her say the real thing, and how she had cursed them.

"Lily you have to understand this. Mudbloood," she whispered, "Means someone with -er – how do I say this- it means a person with–um-" she hesitated, and lowered her voice even more, "It's a very rude way to say…muggleborn, someone who isn't of…magic decent. It's considered extremely bad when heard in a public- or really- in any conversation."

Lily nodded, she knew Maggie was trying to be as kind about this as possible, but Professor McGonagall had forewarned her, being a witch of a non-magic family wouldn't be easy. And she was up for the challenge.

As the journey came near its end the forests disappeared, replaced by complete countryside bathed in sunset rays. The girls had all changed into their robes.

They had just finished picking up the wrappers of a few sweets they'd brought, when the train came to a stop. The girls all clambered to the window to get a good look of Hogwarts, but it wasn't Hogwarts they saw. Outside a gruff voice could be heard, and a lantern glow could be seen from the window.

"Firs' years! Firs' years cum' on now, don't be shy. Firs' years…"

The girls exchanged glances, and raced out in ecstacy.

As they climbed timidly off the train with the help of some students Lily knew must be the prefects, they could see a large bulky figure. Were those boys right? Was there really a giant?

"Who is that?" Charlotte asked the others, and began running toward the large man.

Because they really didn't have a choice Lily, Maggie, Emma, and Robyn ran after her as quickly as they could around the groups of first years gathered around.

When they finally caught up to her the man and Charlotte were talking as if they were old friends, though Lily knew Charlotte enough that it was obvious she did the same to anyone she met.

"Hagrid," Charlotte said talking to the man, "These are my friends Maggie Potter, Emma Willams, Robyn Thompson, and Lily Evans. Guys, this is Hagrid, he's supposed to take us to the school."

"Speaking of which…" Hagrid smiled, "Cum' on first years to the boats!"

**A/N:Thanks to all my anonymous reviewers, and of course my Signed Reviewers, you all earn a pat on the back!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	11. To the Readers, Please READ!

Dear Readers,

You might have seen the ALERT in my profile, or have, as might be expected just looked for the next chapter.

I am here to warn you that this version of the story _Fellowship of the Phoenix_ will not be posted much longer. I am rewriting it and have wanted to make sure none of you are terrified (to some extent) when you might see that my story has been deleted. I will not be deleting this story until I have written up a few chapters, or at least one of the rewritten version of Fellowship of the Phoenix.

It's new title will include something like this, _The Phoenix Chronicles_ with some sort of name afterwards since I am still intending to write at least eight novels on the subject.

Year 1

Year 2

Year 3

Year 4

Year 5

Year 6

Year 7, and the After Hogwarts novel of Lily and James' story.

I hope you will continue to read my work, I very much enjoy it, and you never know, I might just pop by one of your stories sometime.

Thank you for your time and reviews, but I need to get back to writing the new version of my story.

Yours Truly,

Hermione-lilypotter1234

P.S. If you have any ideas on how to begin or any feelings to express on this change of mind I've had please review and you will not be turned away.

Thanx.


	12. ALERT!

_**Readers! Alert! This story will be deleted in the maximum of one week!**_

**_My new story, The Phoenix Chronicles: Reborn Ashes, part 1 of8 planned novels, is, however, up! _**

_**Please read and review it, I promise not to fail you now!**_

**_-Hermione-lilypotter1234 _**


End file.
